


Blue Stew

by crazycatt71



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bad Cooking, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experience the thrill of Arthur's blue stew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Stew

**Author's Note:**

> I used a random word generator came up with thrill, coffee, & stew.  
> I instantly thought of Arthur's cooking and came up with my 1st Cabin Pressure fic

Um, Arthur, what exactly is this supposed to be?” Martin asked as he stared at the bowl of blueish goo that the steward had placed before him.

“It’s stew, Skip.” Arthur proudly boasted. “Haven’t you ever had stew before?”

“Not that was blue.” Martin replied. “Why is it blue anyway?”

“Because of the blueberries. I thought they would make it pretty.” Arthur said, a big grin lighting up his face.

“And what a lovely shade of blue it is.” Douglas chimed in.

Martian managed to keep the shudder that ran down his body from showing, barely; and gave Arthur a weak smile.

“Eat up, I made lots and it gets kind of gloopy when it gets cold.”

“Yes, eat up, Captain,” Douglas drawled, “You wouldn’t want to miss the thrill of trying blue stew for the first time.”

“Aren’t you going to try it?” Martin asked.

“Captains first” Douglas told him.

“A good captain puts his crew before himself so you should go first.” Martin said.

“But I insist that you go first oh fearless leader.”

“As your Captain, I insist that you go first.”

As Douglas opened his mouth to protest Arthur cut in.

“You could go at the same time.”

The captain & co-pilot groaned as they realized there was no getting out of eating Arthur’s concoction without hurting the steward's feelings.  With a grimace, they each took a tiny spoonful and reluctantly put in their mouths and instantly spit it back into the bowl.

Martin grabbed his coffee and took a huge gulp, gasping as the hot liquid burnt his tongue.  Douglas drank down half a bottle of water in one swallow.

“Arthur, what else is in your stew?” he asked in a ragged voice.

“Chicken, oysters, potatoes, pineapple, raisins, carrots, peas, orange marmalade, sardines, kale; because it's good for you, blueberries of course,” Arthur listed, “Oh and some red peppers.”

“Arthur, were these peppers quite small?” Douglas asked.

“Oh yeah,” Arthur replied, “really cute and tiny. The lady at the market said they were called Try chilies, so I did.”

“Thai chilies, “Douglas said with a groan. “one of the hottest peppers in the world.”

Martin glared at Douglas as he drank more of his hot coffee. If he was going to have the thrill of any more of Arthur’s blue stew, he wanted to make sure his taste buds were burnt so he couldn’t taste it.


End file.
